The present invention is directed to a device and a method for using the same, for immobilizing a patient's hand and/or forearm by holding the hand and/or forearm securely to a board in order to facilitate intravenous administration of fluids, and to assist in conducting a variety of other monitoring tests.
The human hand is the site of a multiplicity of procedures carried out both during and after surgical procedures, and during other medical treatments. analyses, examinations, etc. Examples of some of the different procedures carried out which involve a person's hand and/or forearm are: intravenous fluid and blood administration, blood pressure monitoring. pulse oximetry, neuromuscular function monitoring by force or acceleration measurements, etc. In spite of this fact, adequate systems have not heretofore been available for simple, but reliable immobilization of the hand and/or forearm. The present invention makes such immobilization possible, while allowing for quick adjustment of the hand for use with any number of various clinical monitoring tests and devices.
A number of restraints used to support and restrain a patient's hand and/or forearm for intravenous administration are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4.503,849; 4.425.913; 3,640,273; and 4.268.588 each disclose devices which temporarily restrain and support the hand and/or forearm using straps to secure the device thereto. However, the use of straps is disadvantageous in that the straps are difficult to secure and limit accessibility to the patient's hand and/or forearm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,857 and 4,531,942 disclose devices for securing intravenous tubing, or the like, to a patient. However, neither of these devices includes a means for restraining a patient's hand or forearm.
Finally. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,9l7 discloses a splint for immobilizing a patient's arm. However, the splint is secured to the patient's arm with a wrapping bandage. Accordingly, a device for securing a patient's hand and/or forearm which is secure and yet easily removable, has heretofore not been designed.